The Winner Never Wins
by thetinyblondeone
Summary: It's been done before, but I want my chance! Submit your tributes and stylists NOW! First come, first serve, and there are only 8 spots left! SUbmit your characters and watch them battle it out to the end! May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Calling all tributes!

Yes, yes, I know, this has been done many times before. But I need a break from poetry, and I really don't have a lot to do during the summer, so this kind of story will be perfect! Please fill out the form and leave a review to submit a tribute. You can submit up to a total of 2 tributes. Also, for every one tribute that you submit, you can submit 1 stylist. The stylist forms are below the tribute form, but to submit a stylist, you MUST submit a tribute, and the tribute CANNOT be from the same district as the stylist. Sorry, but it makes it more fun and interesting for someone else to create your tribute's clothes! Rules on sponsoring are posted under the stylist forms.

Please note: Sorry, but no anonymous reviewers will be able to submit tributes/stylists, and they will not be able to sponsor. Sorry, this is only to make it fair! If you really want to submit, make a FanFiction account!

**TRIBUTE FORM:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Background:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Choice of Weapons:

Token:

Will they kill?

Career (Yes or No, Districts 1, 2 and 4 are already Careers, but the others must get a training score of at least 8. Sorry!):

(Note: Training scores will be determined by skills)

**STYLIST FORM:**

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

District:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

If the tribute from your district wins, I will PM you so can choose a winner's interview outfit!

**SPONSORING:** (If you would like to sponsor, let me know. You can start sponsoring anytime during the Games, but only people with FanFiction accounts will be able to sponsor, no anonymous reviews to make it fair!)

Each person who is sponsoring will have 5 cash points to buy items. But, if you submit a stylist, and your stylist makes it into my story, you will receive an extra point. If you submit tribute/s and your tribute/s make it into these Games, you will receive 1 point for every tribute. People can chip in and add points together to buy a more expensive item.

Send in a REVIEW with your information.

Goodluck and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!


	2. Tributes and Stylists So Far!

**A/N: Thank you so much to all the submitted characters I've recieved so far! I've moved some of the tributes around, as to where their talents would be better placed, but everyone who submitted so far has gotten in! Remember guys, the faster you get your people in, the faster I can start. And I'm going out of town next week, where there is no computer, which means that I hope to get all tributes/stylists in by then so I can write a bunch and update very quickly when I get back! So hurry, hurry, hurry! Thanks again!**

* * *

_Okay, the way I posted these tributes: First is the tribute's name, ex: Bailey Gizer. Then, in parenthesis, the age, ex: (18). The set after that is the author that submitted the tribute/stylist and how many points they recieved for that one tribute, ex: (Batooo = +1 pt.) Same thing goes for the stylist list under the tribute list._

**TRIBUTES SO FAR (there are still open spaces! Please hurry and submit so we can get this story rollin'! Also, I would love it if people would submit more male tributes...we need some more females, too, though!)**

**Dst. 1: Luxury Items**

M-

F-Bailey Gizer (18) (Batooo = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 2: Medicine**

M-Azalea Calabar (17) (JLW = +1 pt.)

F-

**Dst.3: Technology and Manufacturing**

M-Sammy "Sparks" Elliot (15) (oliviaXD = +1 pt.)

F-

**Dst. 4: Fishing**

M- Jason Gretyl (14) (thetwilightreader = +1 pt.)

F-Karter Silverwood (13) (thetwilightreader = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 5: Mathematics and Foreign Trade**

M-

F-Bow Hiker (12) (The Browneyed Bookworm = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 6: Science**

M-

F-

**Dst. 7: Lumber and Paper**

M-

F- Catalina Thurough (12) (operaluva823 = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 8: Textiles**

M-

F-

**Dst. 9: Hunting**

M-Rex Tannen (17) (oliviaXD = +1pt.)

F-Kassidy "Kassie" Bryant (16) (LilliesDanceInRain = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 10: Animal Herding**

M-

F- Zaylie Margaret (12) (ForeverDaydream = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 11: Agriculture**

M-Zephry Wite (17) (Wolf Lover-Vamp Hater = +1 pt.)

F-Kyte (12) (Katniss12Everdeen = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 12: Coal Mining**

M-

F- Della Sage (15) (TheBrooksterbird = +1 pt.)

**STYLISTS (Remember, you get extra cash points to help your tributes out if you submit a stylist! We need a lot more, or I'm gonna have to make them all up. That will take a lot of time, meaning the story will not start as soon, and you might not like the costumes your tributes get!)**

**Dst. 1:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 2:**

M-

F-

**Dst.3:**

M-

F-Aqua Fetch (Wolf Lover-Vamp Hater = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 4:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 5:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 6:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 7:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 8:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 9:**

M-

F- Apaula Ornealis (LilliesDanceInRain = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 10:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 11:**

M- Nickel Savory (The Browneyed Bookworm = +1 pt)

F-

**Dst. 12:**

M-

F-

_Well, that's it so far! Please, we need more stylists! It would also be great for more tributes, you can't have the HUnger Games without 24 of them! So please submit! I promise that your tributes/stylists will get in unless we are full! So please submit, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!_


	3. Tributes and Stylists So Far 2!

**A/N: wow, all the submitted tributes/stylists are awesome! okay, so we've gotten some more stylists and tributes in, but we still need more! I have already writen the Dst. 1 & 2 reapings, I'm just waiting for this list to get full before I post them! So if you could submit that would be great! Also, since I'm not getting very many tributes, I've changed the rules a bit...you can submit 2 story tributes and 1 bloodbath tribute...just let me know which are which!, and you can submit as many stylists as you want. So, i hope that will help get this list full! PLEASE SUBMIT! (8 tribute spots left, a whole bunch of stylist spots!)**

* * *

**Dst. 1: Luxury Items**

M- Gawain Mortebery (13) (flyingtheskywithdragons = +1 pt.)

F-Bailey Gizer (18) (Batooo = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 2: Medicine**

M-Azalea Calabar (17) (JLW = +1 pt.)

F- Roary DeLaurentis (16) (Everbloom Montgomery = +1 pt.)

**Dst.3: Technology and Manufacturing**

M-Sammy "Sparks" Elliot (15) (oliviaXD = +1 pt.)

F-Sasha Vadenr (13) (flyingtheskywithdragons = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 4: Fishing**

M- Jason Gretyl (14) (thetwilightreader = +1 pt

F-Karter Silverwood (13) (thetwilightreader = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 5: Mathematics and Foreign Trade**

M-

F-Bow Hiker (12) (The Browneyed Bookworm = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 6: Science**

M-

F-

**Dst. 7: Lumber and Paper**

M-

F- Catalina Thurough (12) (operaluva823 = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 8: Textiles**

M-

F-

**Dst. 9: Hunting**

M-Rex Tannen (17) (oliviaXD = +1pt.)

F-Kassidy "Kassie" Bryant (16) (LilliesDanceInRain = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 10: Animal Herding**

M-

F- Zaylie Margaret (12) (ForeverDaydream = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 11: Agriculture**

M-Zephry Wite (17) (Wolf Lover-Vamp Hater = +1 pt.)

F-Kyte Landon (12) (Katniss12Everdeen = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 12: Coal Mining**

M-

F- Della Sage (15) (TheBrooksterbird = +1 pt.)

**STYLISTS:**

**Dst. 1:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 2:**

M-

F-Ashleigh Catwell (Everbloom Motgomery = +1 pt.)

**Dst.3:**

M-

F-Aqua Fetch (Wolf Lover-Vamp Hater = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 4:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 5:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 6:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 7:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 8:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 9:**

M-

F- Apaula Ornealis (LilliesDanceInRain = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 10:**

M- Nickel Savory (The Browneyed Bookworm = +1 pt)

F-

**Dst. 11:**

M-Karson (Katniss12Everdeen = +1 pt.)

F-

**Dst. 12:**

M-Maxwell (ForeverDaydream = + 1 pt.)

F-

_**Remember...you can submit 2 story tributes and 1 bloodbath tribute...just let me know which is which! And you can submit as many stylists as you want! Thanks, and PLEASE SUBMIT!**_


	4. Tribute Stylist List 3!

**A/N: Yay! All the female tributes are filled! But we need a few more boys...we have 6 tribute spots left! As for the stylists, well, we have 16 places left. People, we are really really close to filling up this list..if you could just take the time to fill out the tribute form and submit a MALE tribute and a stylist or two (or three!) I would be so grateful! I'm hoping to finish getting this filled up today so I can post the reapings tomorrow...but that's if you nice people will help me out by submitting a male tribute(sorry, no female places left!) and loads of stylists! Remember, for every stylist you send in, you get points to help your tribute in the arena! Also, one quick last note...remember, you can send in a bloodbath tribute...that's a tribute that will get killed off in the bloodbath. IF you do send in a bloodbath tribute (which O would love people to do...it's so hard to choose who's gonna die!) you will get 2 points to help your main tribute. So please send in a male story tribute (worth 1 pt.), a male bloodbath tribute (worth 2 pts.), and some stylists (worth 1 pt.)! That's a total of 4 points right there, then add that to your free 5 pts...you have 9 points to help your tribute out...that could buy a bottle of really strong medicine, a lot of water bottles, loads of food, or a camp set! As soon as the tribute and stylist list is completely full, I will be posting a points list with the prices of items. SO lets get these tributes and stylists in and get on with this story!**

* * *

_**TRIBUTES**_

**Dst. 1: Luxury Items**

M- Gawain Mortebery (13) (flyingtheskywithdragons = +1 pt.)

F-Bailey Gizer (18) (Batooo = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 2: Medicine**

M-Azalea Calabar (17) (JLW = +1 pt.)

F- Roary DeLaurentis (16) (Everbloom Montgomery = +1 pt.)

**Dst.3: Technology and Manufacturing**

M-Sammy "Sparks" Elliot (15) (oliviaXD = +1 pt.)

F-Sasha Vadenr (13) (flyingtheskywithdragons = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 4: Fishing**

M- Jason Gretyl (14) (thetwilightreader = +1 pt

F-Karter Silverwood (13) (thetwilightreader = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 5: Mathematics and Foreign Trade**

M-

F-Bow Hiker (12) (The Browneyed Bookworm = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 6: Science**

M-

F-

**Dst. 7: Lumber and Paper**

M-

F- Catalina Thurough (12) (operaluva823 = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 8: Textiles**

M-

F-

**Dst. 9: Hunting**

M-Rex Tannen (17) (oliviaXD = +1pt.)

F-Kassidy "Kassie" Bryant (16) (LilliesDanceInRain = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 10: Animal Herding**

M-

F- Zaylie Margaret (12) (ForeverDaydream = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 11: Agriculture**

M-Zephry Wite (17) (Wolf Lover-Vamp Hater = +1 pt.)

F-Kyte Landon (12) (Katniss12Everdeen = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 12: Coal Mining**

M-

F- Della Sage (15) (TheBrooksterbird = +1 pt.)

_**STYLISTS:**_

**Dst. 1:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 2:**

M-

F-Ashleigh Catwell (Everbloom Motgomery = +1 pt.)

**Dst.3:**

M-

F-Aqua Fetch (Wolf Lover-Vamp Hater = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 4:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 5:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 6:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 7:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 8:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 9:**

M-

F- Apaula Ornealis (LilliesDanceInRain = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 10:**

M- Nickel Savory (The Browneyed Bookworm = +1 pt)

F-

**Dst. 11:**

M-Karson (Katniss12Everdeen = +1 pt.)

F-

**Dst. 12:**

M-Maxwell (ForeverDaydream = + 1 pt.)

F-


	5. Final List

**A/N: Okay, here is the final list of tributes! yay! we still have stylist spots open, and you can still submit those up until i finish with the reapings! so here ya go! sorry if your tribute didn't make it, and if I moved yours around, sorry, i was trying to make everything fit. thanks for all the submitting, i am going out of town today until the end of June, so I won't be able to update for a while. But expect loads of updates when I get back!**

**Okay, one more thing...um, I got a review saying that my story violates the ToS and that I got reported. Can I ask what that means? I haven't put any explict content in here, or language, or anything like that...it's just been a list of tributes. So how does that violate anything? And what does ToS even stand for? If someone could please explain, preferably the person who reviewed and reported, I would be very glad. And, does this mean I cannot continue my story?**

* * *

**_The tributes and stylists that do not have a (name = +points), those are ones that I submitted. I don't need points, I don't have any characters...the ones I submitted will die in the bloodbath. So yeah._**

**Dst. 1: Luxury Items**

M- Gawain Mortebery (13) (flyingtheskywithdragons = +1 pt.)

F-Bailey Gizer (18) (Batooo = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 2: Medicine**

M-Azalea Calabar (17) (JLW = +1 pt.)

F- Roary DeLaurentis (16) (Everbloom Montgomery = +1 pt.)

**Dst.3: Technology and Manufacturing**

M-Sammy "Sparks" Elliot (15) (oliviaXD = +1 pt.)

F-Sasha Vadenr (13) (flyingtheskywithdragons = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 4: Fishing**

M- Jason Gretyl (14) (thetwilightreader = +1 pt

F-Karter Silverwood (13) (thetwilightreader = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 5: Mathematics and Foreign Trade**

M-Gray Lanes (13) (BB) (oliviaXD = +2 pts.)

F-Bow Hiker (12) (The Browneyed Bookworm = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 6: Science**

M-Azulio Huss (15) (Nice Career = +1 pt.)

F-Sophie Anne Quenestra (17) (Nice Career = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 7: Lumber and Paper**

M-Jonathan Cathay (18) (BB) (operaluva823 = +2 pt.)

F-Catalina Thurough (12) (operaluva823 = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 8: Textiles**

M-Cruros Falconsflight (15) (eliasbloodmoon = +1)

F- Samantha "Sam" Parker (13) (437 = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 9: Hunting**

M-Rex Tannen (17) (oliviaXD = +1pt.)

F-Kassidy "Kassie" Bryant (16) (LilliesDanceInRain = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 10: Animal Herding**

M-Cedar Wiserman (15) (BB)

F- Zaylie Margaret (12) (ForeverDaydream = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 11: Agriculture**

M-Zephry Wite (17) (Wolf Lover-Vamp Hater = +1 pt.)

F-Kyte Landon (12) (Katniss12Everdeen = +1 pt.)

**Dst. 12: Coal Mining**

M-Colton Drax (18) (BB)

F- Della Sage (15) (TheBrooksterbird = +1 pt.)

_**STYLISTS:**_

**Dst. 1:**

M- Ambdextros Arematron (Nice Career = +1 pt.) (female tribute)

F-

**Dst. 2:**

M-

F-Ashleigh Catwell (Everbloom Motgomery = +1 pt.) (female tribute)

**Dst.3:**

F-Quinntessa Grephin (operaluva823 = +1 pt.) (female tribute)

F-Aqua Fetch (Wolf Lover-Vamp Hater = +1 pt.) (male tribute)

**Dst. 4:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 5:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 6:**

M-

F-

**Dst. 7:**

M-Alexander Chekofski (Nice Career = +1 pt.) (female tribute)

F-Claudelia (Nice Career = +1 pt.) (male tribute)

**Dst. 8:**

M-Lee Smeeir (Nice Career = +1 pt.) (female tribute)

F-Na Porto (Nice Career = +1 pt.) (male tribute)

**Dst. 9:**

F-Selestial Samosa (Nice Career = +1 pt.) (male tribute)

F- Apaula Ornealis (LilliesDanceInRain = +1 pt.) (female tribute)

**Dst. 10:**

M- Nickel Savory (The Browneyed Bookworm = +1 pt) (male tribute)

F-Olissa Fields (Everbloom Motgomery = +1pt.) (female tribute)

**Dst. 11:**

M-Karson (Katniss12Everdeen = +1 pt.) (female & male tributes-he will do the interview outfits)

F-Zina Khun (Everbloom Motgomery = +1 pt.) (female & male tribute-she will do the Opening Ceremony Costumes)

**Dst. 12:**

M-Maxwell (ForeverDaydream = + 1 pt.) (female tribute)

F- Lacey (male tribute)


End file.
